Many injuries and ailments throughout the human body are treated through surgical intervention utilizing either biological tissue or synthetic material implants. Among these are conditions including spinal degeneration, sports medicine, podiatric, trauma and general orthopedic injuries or maladies involving bone or hard tissue. Also commonly benefiting from surgical intervention utilizing either biological tissue or synthetic material implants are soft tissue conditions including hernia, urological, gynecological, cardiac, neural, and general abdominal injuries or maladies.
In selecting implants to address these various injuries and maladies, surgeons are often faced with tradeoffs between natural, biological tissue materials and synthetic materials. Biological materials often offer natural healing, incorporation and regenerative capability, but may be lacking in material properties or handling characteristics as compared to synthetics. Surgeons must therefore often choose to accept the lack of regeneration and incorporation potential in using a synthetic material, which is at best inert and at worst inflammatory and prone to infection, in order to find an implant with the physical handling and material properties required for a particular surgical application.
Donated human cadaver (i.e. allograft) tissue has proven to be an efficacious option allowing patients to return to their pre-injury quality of life. However, allograft options are burdened with the challenge of depending on a raw material that has large variability and limited availability. Surgeons have tried to mitigate graft variability by limiting donor criteria (e.g. only accepting grafts from donors <45 years of age); however, such limitations have also exacerbated the availability challenge.
Thus, a goal is to find a sufficient pool of donor tissue, with similar genetic, physical and physiological attributes, that could mitigate or eliminate the above problems. This can be done by utilizing xenograft tissue. With a xenograft tissue source donor genetic makeup can be selected and controlled through breeding and animal management, production can be monitored and controlled to ensure the best health and muscle tone, and donor age can be planned and selected. Such donors would thus have exceptional biomechanical structures available for creating high quality grafts which would be recovered from them at their peak age.
Implants comprising soft tissues may be implanted into a recipient to replace and/or repair existing soft tissues. For example, hereditary defects, disease, and/or trauma may damage soft tissues such that replacement and/or repair is desirable. These implants may be allografts, autografts, or xenografts, and the recipients may be human, mammal, or animal recipients. Implants are frequently used where the recipient is a human patient. Implants comprising soft tissues have been used, including in human patients, to replace heart valves, ligaments, tendons and skin, among other tissues.
It is desirable to treat implants, particularly autografts, allografts, and xenografts, to remove, inactivate or substantially reduce one or more undesirable components or to instill one or more desirable components. For example, implants may be passivated, or treated to remove or inactivate bacteria, viruses, fungi and other pathogens and antigenic constituents.
A desirable treatment process includes one or more of the following features: decellularization, effective removal or inactivation of a wide range of bacterial, viral and fungal pathogens; absence of graft toxicity; retention or improvement of desirable tissue characteristics, such as biomechanical strength or growth-inducing properties; effectiveness across a wide range of operating modifications and/or for a wide variety of tissue types; ability to conclude the process in a final implant tissue container, to ensure sterile packaging and delivery for implantation; ability to apply automated control and monitoring systems and develop an automated and validated process.
A desirable treatment process for xenograft dermal tissue also removes or substantially reduces hair and hair follicles.